Can't Lose You
by kajegaje
Summary: "Bahwa satu kata sederhana bernama cinta, bisa membuat seluruh organ pentingmu bekerja diluar normal seketika," / Jongin - Kyungsoo - Kaisoo - EXO10 2
1. Chapter 1: Perhaps, I Love You?

_**Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27** is back with new story!_

Halo, Jongsoo kembali dengan membawa sebuah cerita baru. Tentang sisi lain kehidupan Kaisoo, tentang bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta dan hilang kepercayaan, lalu kembali jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sama.

_Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (as always) inside the story._

_Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!_

\- KJ-

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan kecil berukuran tiga kali lima meter yang terisi beberapa barang yang disusun dengan cukup rapi untuk ukuran ruangan seorang tenaga kesehatan ini, nampak seorang pemuda dengan putih-hitam dengan lengan yang ia tekuk hingga mendekati sikunya sedang serius memperhatikan komputer di depannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ruangannya sudah dimasuki rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Dokter Kim," panggil sosok itu sopan pada sang pemuda hingga ia akhirnya menoleh setelah sekitar dua menit yang lalu hanya tangannya yang memberi signal bahwa ia mendengar panggilannya dan tolong tunggu sebentar lagi.

"Ada apa Eunji?" tanya sang pemuda setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya sebelumnya di depan komputer.

"Hanya mau mengingatkan hari ini ada _visit _pasien pukul delapan,"

Dan pemuda itu langsung melihat ke kubus hitam penuh angka di atas mejanya. "Ah, Nyonya Yura. Baiklah, aku akan membereskan fileku dulu jika begitu." Balas sang pemuda sembari kembali menatap komputernya dan menutup beberapa file yang tadi ia baca lalu setelah ia menonaktifkan benda persegi dengan layar empat belas inch itu, ia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati pintu ruangannya.

"Jas dokter Anda, Dok." Ingat Eunji pada sang pemuda sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu ruangannya sendiri.

Sebuah senyum tampan ia lukis pada wajahnya sendiri seraya segera berbalik mengambil jas dokternya yang ia gantungkan di samping lemari kerjanya. Dan setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, dua rekan kerja itu segera melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju lift lalu menghampiri pasien pertama mereka hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Yura." Sapa sang pemuda ramah pada pasien pertamanya hari ini. "Bagaimana? Apa masih ada keluhan?"

Wanita dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit itu tersenyum cantik ke arah sang pemuda dan menjawab salamnya dengan lembut. "Pagi, Nak Jongin. Tidak, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Pemuda bernama Jongin itu tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban pasiennya. "Baguslah. Mungkin dua atau empat hari ke depan, kau bisa kembali ke rumah, Nyonya."

Wanita cantik itu kembali tersenyum pada Jongin dan Eunji saat gadis cantik dengan baju perawat itu meminta ijin untuk mengukur tekanan darahnya pagi ini. "Panggil saja aku Nenek, Sayang. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil Nyonya oleh orang yang sudah kukenal?"

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, Nek. Aku selalu lupa, habis wajah Nenek itu masih terlihat cantik, tidak cocok dengan umur Nenek yang sudah tujuh puluh tahun." Balas Jongin sopan. "Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali mendampingi Dokter Kyuhyun menangani Nenek. Aku kira umur Nenek masih tiga puluh tahun!"

Eunji melepas tawanya bersamaan dengan Nyonya Yura. "Lihat Eunji? Rekan kerjamu yang satu ini nampaknya memang benar-benar punya bakat alami menggoda wanita. Kau jangan sampai terkecoh gombalan Jongin, ya, Eunji." Ingat Nyonya Yura pada Eunji.

"Dokter Kim tidak pernah menggombali saya, Nyonya Yura. Beliau selalu profesional,"

Jongin mengangguk dan membenarkan kata-kata Eunji. "Berhenti mengganti namaku dengan 'beliau', Eun. Aku terdengar seperti pria berumur lima puluh tahun," balas Jongin lagi sambil mengambil sebuah kursi di samping sofa di kamar inap Nyonya Yura ini lalu meletakkannya tepat di samping ranjang Nyonya Yura.

"Hey, jangan menyinggung masalah umur disini, Anak Muda. Aku yang jelas lebih tua dari kalian saja tenang-tenang saja." Sahut Nyonya Yura sembari melepas temperatur suhu badan yang tadi Eunji pasang di ketiaknya dan memberikannya kembali pada sang perawat cantik itu.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan kemudian menerima rekam medis Nyonya Yura dari Eunji dan melihatnya sekilas. "Ah, tekanan darahnya masih tinggi, ya? Nenek punya sesuatu yang masih dipikirkan sampai begitu seriusnya, kah?" tanya Jongin sopan sambil menurunkan salah satu penghalang ranjang Nyonya Yura agar ia bisa meletakkan tangannya di kasur wanita tua itu.

Eunji tetap pada posisinya berdiri di samping ranjang Nyonya Yura dan bersiap melihat bagaimana dokter tampan itu menjalin komunikasi menyenangkan dengan pasiennya. Sejak resmi diangkat menjadi satu-satunya dokter spesialis penyakit dalam termuda di _Hyundai Hospital_, Jongin memang punya banyak sekali kelebihan dibanding dokter-dokter lainnya selain kemampuan otaknya yang luar biasa.

"Aku merindukan kedua cucuku, Nak." Cerita Nyonya Yura dengan nada sedihnya. Jongin terlihat bangkit kemudian memilih duduk di kasur yang sama dengan Nyonya Yura agar bisa mengobrol dengan ikatan yang lebih baik.

"Sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka, Nyonya?" tanya Eunji ikut dalam obrolan singkat itu.

Nyonya Yura mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh begitu saja. "Mereka menghubungiku kemarin. Mereka bilang akan datang hari ini."

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Nyonya Yura. "Kalau begitu apa lagi yang masih dipikirkan? Bukankah sebentar lagi Nenek akan bertemu mereka?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku juga merindukan kedua anakku dan menantuku. Mereka sudah tiga tahun tidak datang kemari untuk menemuiku. Bahkan mungkin jika aku tidak masuk rumah sakit seminggu lalu, cucuku tidak akan datang." Ceritanya lagi.

Nyonya Yura adalah pasien Jongin yang boleh dibilang paling sering ia temui karena selain sebelum menjadi seorang spesialis ia sudah terlebih dulu bertemu dengannya karena menemani Dokter Kyuhyun yang memang jadi dokter pribadi Nyonya Yura, setelah Dokter Kyuhyun pensiun pun, ialah yang ditugasi menggantikannya untuk merawat wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu.

"Kalau begitu, Nenek harus tetap sehat. Jadi bisa bergantian mengunjungi kedua buah hati Nenek dan juga menantu serta cucu Nenek, kan?" tambah Jongin. "Sudah, begini saja. Kalau Nenek sudah boleh pulang nanti, Nenek akan Jongin ijinkan untuk mengunjungi kedua buah hati Nenek. Asal ada perawat yang mendampingi. Bagaimana?"

Wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi menjaga pertahanannya itu pun kini akhirnya menangis lepas. Ia benar-benar merindukan kedua putri cantiknya dan juga kedua cucunya serta menantunya. Tiga tahun tanpa melihat mereka terasa sangat menyedihkan baginya. Apalagi dengan kondisi penyakit jantungnya yang mudah sekali kambuh jika ia dalam kondisi lelah, menyebabkan perjalanan jauh menjadi salah satu momok baginya. Dan apa yang Jongin ucapkan tadi, terasa seperti sebuah segara menyegarkan baginya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum tidak percayanya.

Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Tentu. Kemana pun Nenek ingin pergi jauh, Jongin akan berikan ijin. Tapi dengan syarat, harus ada perawat yang menemani Nenek."

"Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, Jongin. Kau dan hatimu yang teramat lembut semoga terus diberkati-Nya." Jawab Nyonya Yura dengan raut bahagia tidak terkira.

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar doa pasien kesayangannya itu. "Terima kasih, Nek."

"Kembali kasih, Jongin. Oh, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Nak. Sebenarnya berapa umurmu? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat muda dibanding para dokter yang lain?"

Jongin kembali tertawa diiringi oleh kekehan Eunji yang sedikit tertahan karena gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu menutup mulutnya. "Umurku? Aku masih dua puluh satu tahun, Nek."

Dan betapa terkejutnya wanita paruh baya itu ketika mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Kau bahkan lebih muda dari dua cucuku tapi kau sudah punya gelar dokter spesialis? Eunji-_ya_, apa rekan kerjamu ini keturunan Einstein?"

Eunji pun akhirnya melepas tawanya diiringi wajah Jongin yang mulai berubah warna karena dipuji lagi. " Dokter Kim memang maskot baru _Hyundai Hospital_, Nyonya. Dia adalah dokter andalan di bagian penyakit dalam. Tidak hanya karena wajahnya yang masih muda, tapi juga karena kemampuannya yang bahkan sering melebihi para dokter senior." Jelas Eunji lagi.

"Oke, baik. Cukup membicarakanku. Sekarang Nenek harus kembali istirahat dan tunggulah sampai petugas—"

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Yura. Ah, selamat pagi Eunji -_ya_. Selamat pagi, Dokter Kim. Sepagi ini sudah _visit_ pasien?" sapa Taehoo, seorang petugas dari divisi yang berhubungan dengan distribusi makanan untuk seluruh pasien di _Hyundai Hospital_.

"Pagi, Tae. Ya, Nyonya Yura ini kan pasien spesial. Jadi jam _visiting_nya pun juga harus spesial kan?" jawab Jongin yang kemudian mengaduh karena cubitan ringan Nyonya Yura hadir di lengannya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ini sarapan pagi untukmu, Nyonya Yura. Jangan lupa dihabiskan lalu jangan lupa juga obatnya, ya?" sahut Tae sembari meletakkan sarapan Nyonya Yura di meja kecil khusus meletakkan makanan itu. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, masih banyak makan pagi yang harus kuantar. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Nyonya Yura, Dokter Kim, Eunji."

Eunji dan Jongin melambaikan tangan mereka bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Taehoo dari hadapan mereka.

"Nah, karena sarapan sudah datang, sekarang saatnya Nenek sarapan. Eun, tolong temani Nenek, ya? Aku harus kembali ke ruangan." Pinta Jongin. "Pastikan pasien kesayanganku ini makan dengan baik dan obatnya juga tidak lupa diminum. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti sore, Nek. Sampai jumpa nanti," pamit Jongin yang kemudian kembali ditarik tangannya oleh Nyonya Yura untuk diberikan sebuah ciuman sayang di pipinya.

"Anggap saja itu ciuman Nenekmu sendiri,"

Jongin tertawa kemudian balik mencium pipi Nyonya Yura lembut. "Tentu saja, Nek. Kan Nenek memang Nenekku?" balasnya ramah kemudian segera keluar dari kamar VIP itu untuk kembali ke ruangannya di lantai satu.

Dengan menggunakan lift yang kebetulan baru saja sampai di lantai enam ini, Jongin kemudian turun sendirian sampai ke lantai satu dan ternyata, ia sudah disambut oleh sebuah map coklat milik rekan kerjanya yang lain, Choi Minho.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Ini laporan yang kubicarakan kemarin. Umurnya baru dua puluh dan dia terdiagnosa menderita beberapa penyakit dalam sekaligus setelah koleps tiga hari lalu. Joonhye bilang, ini ada kaitannya dengan bidangku. Tapi karena anak itu belum juga bangun, aku tak bisa mengintrogasinya."

Jongin menerima sodoran laporan pasien Minho itu lalu membaca biodatanya sekilas. "Kim Seok Jin, dua puluh tahun. Laki-laki, mahasiswa Seoul Un—hei, dia adik kelasku. Aku rasa aku kenal dia," sahut Jongin cepat. "Aku akan mempelajarinya dulu. Kuhubungi lagi nanti, Minho."

Minho mengangguk paham lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lift dan meninggalkan Jongin yang mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada laporan kasus Minho ini sambil tetap berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Infeksi saluran perna—Ah!"

Saat sedang asik membaca laporan di tangannya, tiba-tiba pemuda tampan itu ditabrak hingga laporannya harus bersebaran di lantai. Masih fokus dengan laporannya, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk segera mengambil seluruh berkas-berkas pasiennya itu tanpa mengindahkan sosok yang menabraknya yang kelihatannya belum beranjak dari sampingnya.

"_A-ah, __pardonnez-moi_."—_Maafkan aku_

Setelah selesai dengan berkas-berkas pentingnya, dokter muda nan tampan itu pun bangun dan menatap sosok cantik di sampingnya. Ia sempat mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar sahutan gadis itu tadi.

"_Français_?" tanya Jongin pada gadis itu. Gadis yang datang dengan cukup terburu-buru itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"_Puis-je vous aider?_"—_Ada yang bisa aku bantu?_

Tatapan takut gadis itu melunak seketika saat bibir Jongin mulai merapalkan bahasa yang sangat ia pahami. Senyumnya mulai sedikit terkembang dengan manis dan genggaman kuat di koper dan tas yang ia bawa pun mulai melonggar.

"_Je cherche ma grand-mère," _sahut gadis itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih jelas dan ramah. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat seluruh saraf di kepalanya membantu otaknya menyimpulkan bahwa gadis cantik yang sedang mencari neneknya ini tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris. Itulah alasan kenapa tadi kedua sorot matanya begitu ragu saat menatap Jongin.

"_Quel est le nom de votre grand-mère?_"—_Siapa nama nenekmu?_

"Kim Ah Young," jawab gadis itu ragu-ragu dengan logat Korea yang sangat aneh bagi Jongin hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu harus menahan tawanya ketika ia mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan nama neneknya.

"Kim Ah Young, ya? Sebentar," Jongin kemudian mendekati meja resepsionis yang sebenarnya sudah dekat dengannya itu lalu melongok dan mencari petugas resepsionis yang bekerja pagi ini. "Ah, Minah." Panggil Jongin.

"Ya, Dokter? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Minah, petugas resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"Tolong carikan data kamar pasien dengan nama Kim Ah Young," titah Jongin sambil membenarkan kembali susunan berkas-berkas rekam medisnya yang tadi tercecer karena bertabrakan dengan gadis cantik yang tidak bisa bahasa Inggris itu.

"Kamar 6106, Dok. Itu kamar Nyonya Yura," sahut Minah sesaat setelah komputer andalannya menampilkan data ruangan sang pasien.

Jongin membulatkan bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Minah! Dan, oh, bisakah kau kirimkan data detail tentang pasien bernama Kim Seok Jin ke komputerku? Aku harus mempelajarinya hari ini,"

Minah mengangguk paham lalu membiarkan Jongin kembali dengan gadis cantik bermantel hitam itu.

"_Suivez-moi_,"—_Ikut aku,_ sahut Jongin yang kemudian mengambil alih genggaman koper gadis itu. "_Permettez-moi de faire cela,_"—_Biar aku saja yang membawanya,_ lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyum ramahnya yang kesekian hari ini pada sang gadis.

Jongin pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lift yang tadi menghantarkannya turun dari lantai tempat Nyonya Yura dirawat. Dan kini, ia kembali lagi kesana untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang paling dinanti oleh pasien kesayangannya itu benar-benar sampai di kamar yang tepat tanpa tersesat.

"_Bienvenue à__Séoul__, __Mademoiselle."—Selamat datang di Seoul, Nona. _Ucap Jongin dengan logat yang cukup mengagumkan bagi sang gadis.

"_Merci_. _Êtes-vous__français__?_"—_Terima kasih. Are you French? _ tanya sang gadis dengan senyum cantiknya lagi.

Jongin lagi-lagi harus menundukkan kepala dan menahan tawanya. Sungguh, bukan ia ingin menertawakan gadis ini. Tapi entah kenapa sejak ia mendengar gadis ini mengucapkan nama Neneknya dalam bahasa Korea, logat lucu sang gadis masih terngiang di kepalanya hingga saat ini.

"_J'habite là pour trois années, l'école secondaire. Et vous?"—Aku pernah tinggal disana selama tiga tahun, Junior High School Life. Kau?_

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk paham lalu kembali menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "_Vraiment? Je pensais que vous étiez né en France. Votre accent est si bon, je ne pouvais même pas le faire."—Benarkah? Aku kira kau lahir di Prancis. Aksenmu sungguh bagus, aku saja tak bisa sebagus itu. _Balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "_J'habite là pour vingt-trois années_."—_Aku hidup di Prancis selama dua puluh tiga tahun._

Jongin melepas tawanya lalu hendak menjawab lagi sebelum pintu lift terbuka ketika penunjuk lift menandai mereka masih di lantai empat. Dan muncullah seorang gadis cantik lainnya dengan jas dokter warna putih yang berbeda dengan milik Jongin yang berwarna biru langit dimana jas itu khusus untuk penanda bahwa pemakainya adalah seorang spesialis.

"Pagi Dokter Kim," sapa gadis cantik itu sopan sambil tersenyum manis pada Jongin dan gadis disampingnya. "Mengunjungi Nyonya Yura lagi?"

Jongin membalas senyum gadis itu dan mengangguk pelan. "Tadi aku sudah mengunjunginya untuk keperluan cek rutin. Tapi kali ini aku mengantarkan cucunya, dia sepertinya tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris apalagi Korea." Jelas Jongin pada sosok cantik berjas putih itu. "Kau mau kemana, Lu?"

"Lantai tujuh, ke ruang dosen. Menemui Dokter Henry yang terhormat itu. Huh, jika bukan karena aku mengejar titel spesialis anak, aku tak akan memperjuangkan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menerima ceramah dari dokter menyebalkan itu." Keluh gadis cantik itu.

"Ya, dia memang kadang menyebalkan. Tapi jika kau bersabar, dia sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan, Luhan. Tenang saja, jika ada yang bisa ku bantu, aku akan membantumu. Okay?" tawar Jongin sebelum akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka lagi di lantai tujuannya. "Sampai nanti, Lu!"

Jongin mempersilahkan cucu Nyonya Yura itu untuk terlebih dulu keluar lift dan kemudian ia mengikutinya dengan koper sang gadis yang agak berat itu. Kemudian setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari lift, akhirnya Jongin berhenti sejenak dan menatap gadis itu lagi.

"_Attendez ici pour une seconde,_"—_Tunggu sebentar,_ pinta Jongin yang kemudian mengetuk sopan pintu kamar VIP itu dan melenggang masuk. "Halo, Nek. Lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku,"

Kemudian Jongin melongo keluar kamar dan mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu masuk. Dan ketika Nyonya Yura melihat sosok cantik dengan mantel bludru warna hitam itu senyum cantiknya pun muncul dengan kedua mata yang tiba-tiba basah oleh air mata.

"OH YA TUHANKU!" teriak Nyonya Yura tidak percaya. Ia memeluk cucunya dengan sangat erat dan menciumi wajahnya dengan lembut lalu kembali memeluknya lagi dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau benar-benar malaikatku." Ucap Yura pada Jongin.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya, Nek. Tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya di lobi dan kelihatannya dia tidak pandai bahasa Inggris dan juga Korea, jadi aku mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa yang ia pahami lalu aku antar dia ke tempat tujuannya."

Gadis cantik yang baru saja melepas mantel bludrunya itu menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan bingung. Ia bukan orang Korea asli walau darahnya mengalir darah Korea murni karena kedua orang tuanya adalah orang Korea. Tapi karena sejak kecil ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Korea kecuali dengan keluarganya, ia jadi tidak begitu mahir bahasa itu.

"Ini cucu pertamaku dari anak pertamaku, Taeyeon dan suaminya, Byun Siwon."

"B-byun Siwon?" ulang Jongin terkejut. "T-tuan Siwon pemilik rumah sakit ini?!" pekiknya lagi.

Dan anggukan Nyonya Yura yang disertai tawa itu membombardir isi kepala Jongin. Jadi selama ini ia mengobati Ibu Mertua dari pemilik rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja? Dan ia tidak tahu? Dan Kyuhyun tidak memberitahunya? Yang benar saja.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Sayang. Aku bertaruh kau pasti belum memperkenalkan dirimu pada Jongin." titah Nyonya Yura yang kemudian diangguki oleh gadis itu pelan.

"Na-namaku, ah _halmeoni_, aku pakai bahasa perancis saja ya?" pinta gadis itu sambil berbisik pada Nyonya Yura.

"Latihlah bahasa koreamu, Sayang. Kapan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disini jika kau hanya mau berbahasa korea dengan keluargamu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah, Nek. Mungkin dia hanya tidak yakin logatnya cukup bagus. Tadi aku sempat mendengar logat Koreanya dan bagiku itu sedikit lucu," ungkap Jongin jujur kemudian ia kembali tertawa lagi. "Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku dokter disini. _So_, _je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance_."—_Senang berkenalan denganmu,_

Gadis itu tertawa kikuk. Ia paham apa yang Jongin bicarakan. Walau tidak terlalu mahir dalam Bahasa Korea, tapi gadis ini sedikit banyak paham jika itu hanyalah sapaan dasar.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Balas gadis itu ramah.

"Maafkan cucuku, ya, Jongin. Lyon membuatnya tidak mengenal Korea lagi. Kesibukan kedua orangtuanya disana membuatnya ia jarang pulang ke Korea apalagi belajar bahasa Korea." Tambah Nyonya Yura.

"Tak masalah, Nek. Yang terpenting cucu kesayangan Nenek sudah datang, dan ngomong-ngmong, dia benar-benar mirip Nenek, ya? Cantik. Aku bertaruh pasti Nyonya Taeyeon juga tak kalah cantik dari kalian berdua." Puji Jongin pada dua wanita cantik di depannya ini. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Nek. Aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan,"

Nyonya Yura tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk paham. "_Merci_, Jongin."

"_Au revoir, _Baekhyun."—_See ya,_

Belum genap langkah Jongin keluar dari kamar inap Nyonya Yura, sosok Baekhyun sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"B-bisakah aku m-menemuimu nanti?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "_Bien sûr. Vous pouvez venir à mon bureau cet après-midi. Je vais vous acheter le déjeuner,"—Tentu, kau bisa datang ke ruanganku saat makan siang. Aku akan mentraktirmu,_

Dan Baekhyun pun mendapati jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, dadanya menghangat dan isi perutnya seperti baru saja dihuni kupu-kupu yang entah dari mana. Yang Baekhyun sadari sekarang, ia mungkin saja menyukai pemuda tampan itu. Tapi, benarkah ia menyukainya?

* * *

"Dokter Kim?"

"Hm?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Suruh dia masuk saja, Minah. Terima kasih,"

Jongin tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar penuh tulisan memusingkan di komputernya walau sosok yang dimaksud Minah saat ini sudah masuk dan sudah duduk berdiri dengan canggung di depan Jongin.

"Oh, kenapa masih berdiri, Baek? Duduklah," pinta Jongin sopan dan kembali fokus pada komputernya.

"A-apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu melepas kacamata berbingkai kotak warna hitam yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. "Tidak, Baek. Aku hanya sedang mempelajari laporan rekanku saja. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Jongin seraya melirik ke kubus hitam di atas mejanya lalu melihat arlojinya. "Oh sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo, sesuai janjiku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang." Ajak Jongin.

Baekhyun masih diam dan menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. Lalu setelahnya Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri dan tertawa. "_Ayons un déjeuner_," ulang Jongin, dan baru Baekhyun mengerti apa yang sedaritadi Jongin bicarakan; makan siang.

Makanan di kantin rumah sakit memang tidak terlalu banyak variasi. Selain makanan disini adalah makanan prasmanan, ini adalah rumah sakit yang tentu saja variasi makanannya tidak sebanyak jika dibanding dengan sebuah _cafe_ atau restoran yang ada di mall besar. Dan Jongin, memilih membelikan Baekhyun semangkuk _tteopokkie_ yang ia pastikan bahwa Baekhyun pernah tahu rasanya setelah tadi ia sempat menanyakan pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit gugup saat ini. Pasalnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria disampingnya ini tetap terlihat sama; tampan, walau ia tidak mengenakan jas dokternya apalagi kacamata hitamnya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir menjerit seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang berhasil bertemu dengan idolanya. Walau ia lahir di Lyon, Perancis, dimana negara itu terkenal sekali dengan julukan romantis karena ada Menara Eiffel disana atau lebih tepatnya di Paris, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa; belum bisa menemukan pria yang mampu membuat jantungnya jadi tidak karuan seperti ini sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu Jongin. Dan ia anggap ini adalah sebuah kebetulan menyenangkan yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Baek?" tanya Jongin pelan-pelan berharap Baekhyun tidak akan memintanya mengulang pertanyaannya dalam bahasa prancis yang demi Menara Eiffel yang terlampau tinggi itu, ia sedang tidak ingin otaknya dipenuhi kenangan indah selama ia hidup di tanah Napoleon Bonaparte itu.

"Tentang _grand-mère_, Jongin."

Jongin mendesah lega mengetahui Baekhyun mengerti ucapannya dan bisa membalas dengan sedikit aksen Korea yang lucu disana.

"Nenekmu baik-baik saja. Jantungnya memang semakin melemah, tapi selama ia tidak dalam kondisi terlalu lelah, konsumsi makanannya terjaga dan obatnya juga rutin diminum, ia akan tetap baik-baik saja." Jelas Jongin sambil mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

"_P__ère et la mère_ sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan _grand-mère_. _Père _memintaku kemari karena _père__est occupé_."—_Papa dan mama sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan grandma. Papa memintaku kemari karena ia masih sangat sibuk,_

Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran kedua orangtua Baekhyun pada Nyonya Yura. Ia juga sangat mengerti kesibukan seorang Byun Siwon, pemilik rumah sakit besar di beberapa kota penting di penjuru dunia yang salah satunya adalah _Hyundai Hospital_.

"Aku mengerti. _Grand-mère _baik-baik saja." Ulang Jongin lagi. "Baek, sepertinya kau harus serius belajar bahasa Korea dan Inggris. Aku tidak terlalu lancar dengan bahasamu, aku mulai lupa." Canda Jongin. Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana bahasa khas milik tanah Napoleon Bonaparte itu. Ia tidak akan bisa lupa bagaimana Negara tanpa bahasa Inggris itu bisa mengukirkan secuil kenangan manis yang teramat menyenangkan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melupakannya barang satu kali saja.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau harus mengajariku jika begitu." Pinta Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya _la cousine_ sangat lancar berbahasa Korea. Tapi aku jarang bertemu dengannya,"—_sepupu (perempuan)_

"Oh ya? Tapi kau masih sering berkomunikasi dengannya, kan? Bicaralah bahasa Korea ketika kalian sedang berkumpul bersama, sedikit banyak itu akan membantumu."

Baekhyun meringis lucu dan Jongin menertawainya. "Dia akan datang dua hari lagi," sahut Baekhyun pelan. Gadis ini masih takut-takut merapalkan bahasa Korea yang sulitnya setara dengan mantra sulap baginya itu.

Jongin mengangguk paham lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan di piringnya ke mulutnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus memintanya mengajarimu,"

"Akan kulakukan jika aku tidak lupa," balas Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan kunyahannya yang tertunda. "Ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk makanan yang baru saja ia makan.

"Itu makanan paling lezat disini. Jika aku sedang tidak ingin makan banyak, aku pasti pesan itu. Namanya _tteopokkie_, kue beras." Jelas Jongin singkat. "Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Aku suka. _C'est vraiment délicieux,"—Ini sangat lezat. _Sahutnya ceria. "_Je ne pouvais pas trouver de la nourriture comme cela à Lyon,"—Aku tak bisa menemukan makanan selezat ini di Lyon,_

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun, lalu ia melirik arlojinya. "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Apa ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun dengan tempo yang cukup pelan agar Baekhyun bisa memahami perkataannya.

Dan gadis itu menggeleng lalu menyuapkan potongan _tteopokkie_ terakhirnya ke mulutnya sendiri. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi jika aku punya pertanyaan lain," balas Baekhyun tak kalah pelan. Dua sosok berbeda gender ini nampak seperti sedang bermain kata-kata karena mereka saling berbicara dalam bahasa Korea dengan tempo lambat.

Jongin menahan tawanya karena logat gadis cantik di depannya ini begitu lucu. Mungkin karena ia lahir di tanah Napoleon itu jadi lidahnya agak sedikit susah bersahabat dengan bahasa lain, terutama Korea. "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke kamar Nenek tanpa ku antar, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi lalu berdiri bersamaan dengan Jongin yang juga bangun dari posisi duduknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda tampan itu sudah menjauh darinya dengan jarak beberapa meter, barulah Baekhyun bisa bernafas lebih lega. Gadis itu kini terlihat memegangi dada kirinya dimana organ kecil di dalam rongga dadanya itu saat ini sedang benar-benar berdetak cepat seperti baru saja diajak berlari mengelilingi Menara Eiffel sepuluh kali.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin sampai pemuda itu masuk ke ruangannya. Walau ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun ke Seoul lagi setelah terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya disini adalah sekitar sembilan belas tahun lalu, gadis cantik ini merasa ia sudah benar-benar disambut baik oleh Seoul dengan membuatnya bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Kim Jongin, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam termuda di _Hyundai Hospital_ yang saat ini dengan sukses jadi penyebab organ dalam Baekhyun berdetak tidak tenang.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**Halo!**

Setelah mengumumkan bahwa bakal Hiatus di dunia persila—maaf maksudnya dunia perff-an, Jongsoo malah kembali datang dengan ff baru yang lebih gak jelas lagi. _*bow to readers*. _Maafkan otak Jongsoo yang gak bisa berhenti nulis skenario gak jelas seperti ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah mata kuliah di kampus yang tumben-tumbennya Jongsoo bisa mudeng dan suka (sedikit). Ditambah dengan lagu-lagu menyenangkan keluaran artis2nya SM(Suka Mehape). _Major_nya adalah tentang dunia kedokteran seperti dunia Jongsoo saat ini, penuh dengan nama latin yang bikin mata dan kepala capek. Tapi lama-lama nama-nama itu jadi asik buat dijadikan cerita dan, _here I am with this weird story_.

Kalian bakal menemui cinta segi-sekian di ff ini, lalu naik turunnya perasaan termasuk perasaan yang paling diutamakan disini: C.I.N.T.A. Doh udah macam band Indonesia aja ya bawa-bawa ceientea. Tapi itu adalah hal paling umum di dunia, kan? _No Love, No Live_. oke ini maksa, harusnya _No Love No Life_.

_So, how is it? _Suka-kah sama ceritanya? Rencananya kemungkinan cuma bakal sampe 5 _Chapter. Mungkin_. Belum tahu pasti karena belum ditulis sampe kelar.

_Give me your best review below, and I will post the rest in the next days!_

_See ya on the next Chapter, Readers!_

Sekian, Salam!

**KJ-27**


	2. Chapter 2: Can I know your name?

_**Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27** is back with new story!_

Halo, Jongsoo kembali dengan membawa sebuah cerita baru. Tentang sisi lain kehidupan Kaisoo, tentang bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta dan hilang kepercayaan, lalu kembali jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sama.

_Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (as always) inside the story._

_Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!_

\- KJ-

* * *

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kedatangan cucu pertama Nyonya Yura, dan sudah dua kali dua puluh empat jam pula Jongin menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya untuk mengajari Baekhyun bahasa Korea. Pernah saat ia sedang berdiskusi dengan Luhan di lorong lantai enam, Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kamar Nyonya Yura dan menyapa calon dokter serta spesialis muda itu dan akhirnya diskusi itu pun berakhir dengan acara _story telling_ dari Baekhyun tentang bagaimana kehidupannya selama tinggal di Lyon.

Dan dari kurang lebih 300 menit obrolan yang Jongin dan Baekhyun urai selama dua hari ini, masing-masing dari mereka kini mulai menemukan sisi menyenangkan dan menenangkan dari lawan bicaranya. Dari Jongin yang mulai lebih sering menggoda Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang mulai bersikap seperti orang gila ketika ia baru saja bertemu Jongin walau hanya satu kedipan mata. Baekhyun tahu jika mungkin saja Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan Baekhyun sempat menebak bahwa Jongin dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi nyatanya ketika ia menghabiskan makan siang ketiganya bersama Jongin, dua partner kerja itu mengungkapkan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat sejak mulai masuk jenjang koass. Dan Baekhyun mempercayainya.

Entah kenapa, tapi Baekhyun selalu suka saat Jongin tertawa meski itu hanya sekilas. Ia sangat suka melihat dua manik tajam Jongin menghilang sesaat ketika pemuda itu tertawa, ia juga menyukai sensasi yang terjadi pada perutnya ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengusak pucuk kepalanya seperti seorang kakak yang baru saja memanjakan adiknya. Padahal jelas bahwa Baekhyun lebih tua dari Jongin, tapi hal itu tidak pernah membuatnya ciut nyali untuk semakin meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia memang menyukai Jongin.

Hari ini Jongin mengambil libur dan Baekhyun tidak tahu hal itu. Itulah kenapa gadis cantik yang biasanya sangat bersemangat ketika ada di rumah sakit itu sekarang sedang dalam mode malasnya. Kata Luhan, gadis kelahiran China yang tadi ia temui secara tidak sengaja di lorong lantai enam, Jongin mengambil libur dua hari karena ada urusan pribadi dan ijin dari dokter tampan itu sudah resmi masuk ke dokumen Kepala Bagian yang artinya Jongin memang benar-benar libur dan ini adalah hari dimana Nyonya Yura bisa pulang yang artinya lagi, Baekhyun tidak akan lagi bertemu Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin yang memang sudah dari jauh hari mempersiapkan dua hari ijinnya ini saat ini baru saja terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan seluruh cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo karena sejak kemarin malam pemuda ini tidak memberi mereka makanan layak makan.

"Sudah pagi, ya?" gumam Jongin dengan wajah bangun tidurnya. Surai coklatnya yang mulai memanjang di bagian wajah itu membuatnya harus meniup bagian depan rambutnya agar matanya bisa melihat lingkungan kamarnya. Segera setelah nyawanya sudah mulai kembali ke tubuhnya, pemuda ini bangun dari posisinya dan menghampiri meja nakasnya dan memandang wajah bangun tidurnya di cermin.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar harus potong rambut," monolognya. Ia mengamati lekuk wajahnya dan memastikan bahwa kumis tipis serta jambangnya yang mulai menebal itu memang harus dirapikan. "Jika aku tidak merapikan ini dalam tiga jam, manusia itu bisa menjitak kepalaku dengan senapannya."

Lalu setelah asik memandangi wajahnya di cermin, Jongin pun berdiri dan mengambil handuk dari lemarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring.

"_Yeoboseyo_,"

"_Kau tidak lupa menjemputku, kan?"_

Jongin tertawa singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang penelepon. "Kau bilang kau tidak perlu dijemput, jadi aku tidak akan menjemputmu. Lagipula, ijin yang kuberikan pada Tuan Sooman itu untuk beristirahat. Minggu depan ada operasi besar dimana hanya aku yang mewakili bagian. Kau mau kepalaku yang berharga ini tertimbun banyak beban sebelum aku mengoperasi pasien?"

Sosok peneleponnya itu pun tertawa seiring suara panggilan pemberitahuan keberangkatan pesawat yang terdengar sayup-sayup. _"Baiklah, temui aku di Chocoffee_ _jam sepuluh."_

"Pastikan kau tidak terlambat. Aku tidak ingin jatah liburku jadi tidak berharga karena kau,"

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun berakhir. Jongin melempar ponselnya sembarangan ke arah kasurnya dan mewujudkan niatnya tadi untuk mandi dan segera bersiap menuju _cafe_ langganannya untuk menemui sosok peneleponnya tadi.

Dan hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk Jongin memastikan bahwa kumisnya sudah kembali tipis, dan jambangnya sudah kembali rapi. Dengan wangi maskulin yang menguar begitu kuat dari tubuhnya, beberapa orang yang nantinya berpapasan dengannya mungkin mengira Jongin baru saja berendam dengan parfum. Membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan sekali gerak, Jongin mencari-cari baju mana yang harus ia kenakan hari ini. Merasa bosan dengan kemeja karena ia hampir setiap hari menggunakannya ketika bekerja, maka Jongin pun memilih kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan memadukannya dengan celana jins panjang warna biru gelap kesukaannya. Setelah memberikan gel rambut secara asal pada rambutnya, pemuda dua puluh satu tahun ini pun mendekati dinding kamarnya yang penuh tempelan kertas warna-warni.

"_Chocoffee_ jam sepuluh, lalu ke supermarket, dan—Oh astaga! Nenek Yura hari ini pulang!"

Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hari kepulangan pasien spesialnya itu. Mungkin selain karena sejak Baekhyun—cucu pertama pasiennya itu datang ia sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di ruangan inap sang pasien, Jongin juga disibukkan dengan beberapa laporan kasus dari rekan-rekannya yang mengkonsulkan pasiennya pada Jongin.

"_Yeoboseyo,"_

"Kau masuk, kan?"

Suara di seberang terdengar menahan tawanya sejenak. _"Oh, Dokter Kim."_ Ujarnya seraya memberi penekanan pada panggilannya. _"Ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi? Bukankah dokter sedang ijin?"_

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, Lu. Sedang ada siapa disana sampai kau harus seformal ini, huh?"

"_Apa? Kau mau berbicara dengan Dokter Kim, Baek? Oh tidak jadi? Ya sudah kalau begitu." _Sahut suara itu._ "Dia mencarimu seharian ini, katanya Nenek Yura ingin kau datang baru dia mau pulang."_

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena bisa melupakan satu hal itu. Jika ia memaksakan mengunjungi rumah sakit pagi ini, maka seluruh agendanya akan jadi berantakan.

"Katakan pada mereka aku baru bisa datang setelah jam makan siang. Aku masih ada urusan. Tiang pulang," sahut Jongin sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. "Sudah, ya? Aku harus buru-buru."

"_Benarkah? Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya?"_

Jongin hanya berdehem sekali dan kembali menutup sambungan teleponnya. Setelah kembali menengok arloji yang baru ia pakai, pemuda ini segera mengambil mantelnya dan berlari dengan sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Wow, kau terlihat terburu-buru, Jong." Tegur salah satu tetangga apartemennya, yang juga rekan kerjanya, Choi Minho.

"Tiang pulang dan aku belum membeli bahan makanan. Jadwal lembur rumah sakit benar-benar menghantam waktu bebasku, Min."

Minho tertawa sejenak. "Itu resiko spesialis, Jong. Itu kenapa aku lebih senang jadi dokter umum, dan omong-omong, kenalanmu yang cantik itu sejak fajar sudah mencarimu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar sahutan Minho. "Baekhyun maksudmu? Ya, tadi Luhan sudah memberitahuku."

"Jika kau pacaran dengan gadis itu, Jong, kau benar-benar dokter yang pandai ambil kesempatan." Ucap Minho lagi.

"Yang benar saja, dia hanya kuanggap teman, Minho. Kau tahu pasti siapa yang kuincar untuk jadi kekasih, kan?"

Minho mengangguk paham. "Ya ya, aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau akan lebih memilih Luhan seribu kali untuk jadi pacarmu ketimbang Baekhyun. Aku tahu betapa nyaman jadi alasan utamamu memilih gadis, Jongin."

Dan satu jitakan mampir di kepala Minho. "Khayalanmu sungguh tidak bisa ditolerir, Min. Sudahlah, mengobrol denganmu pagi-pagi begini hanya membuang waktu berhargaku. Perutku bisa semakin lapar jika aku terus meladenimu."

Lambaian tangan Jongin pada Minho yang menertawainya pun akhirnya mengakhiri sesi obrolan pagi mereka. Jongin memilih segera masuk ke _lift_ yang terbuka agar ia segera bisa ke _lobby_ dan keluar dari gedung apartemennya untuk mencari makanan bagi para cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berdemo ini.

Dan entah ini adalah hari sial Jongin atau bagaimana, saat pemuda itu tengah berjalan santai di trotoar dan menengok kanan kiri mencari rumah makan yang sudah buka dan menunya ia sukai, langit Seoul menumpahkan seluruh tabungan airnya dan sukses membuat Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Dan akhirnya kakinya ia jejakkan disini. Sebuah _cafe_ kecil dengan beberapa rak buku di dalamnya. Corak minimalis klasik menyelimuti _cafe_ ini dan bau kopi yang lezat pun menyeruak masuk menyapa indera penciuman Jongin.

"_Coffeecation?_ Nama yang unik," pikirnya sambil menepukkan tangan kanannya ke mantelnya yang lumayan basah akibat hujan tiba-tiba di luar sana. Setelah menggantungkan mantelnya, Jongin memilih untuk memesan sebuah _hot cappucino_ dan lalu mengajak kakinya untuk terlebih dulu berkeliling mengitari rak-rak penuh buku itu sebelum ia menyentuhkan pantatnya di sofa empuk nan menggoda itu.

Sorot pandang Jongin terarah ke rak buku dengan _major_ kesehatan. Ia tidak menyangka di _cafe _kecil ini ternyata ada koleksi buku kesehatan yang lumayan. Biasanya ia hanya menemukan tumpukan novel romansa di rak-rak buku yang ada di _cafe_-_cafe_ di Seoul yang tentu saja itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya. Sebagai seorang spesialis muda, Jongin tentu harus selalu memperbaharui ilmunya dengan buku-buku penuh kata-kata latin yang menyulitkan. Walau terkadang kepalanya sering berasap ketika ia harus menyelesaikan laporan kasus dengan buku panduan setebal buku bagaimana cara mengerti wanita yang pernah ia lihat sekilas di dunia maya, tapi Jongin menyukainya.

Dan Jongin pun menemukannya, sebuah buku yang selalu menarik perhatiannya jika ia berkunjung ke toko buku untuk membeli _sticky notes_ kesayangannya. _Kata ajaib yang membuat organ pentingmu bekerja diluar normal dalam sekejap; LOVE_. Begitulah judul buku karangan seorang penulis ternama Seoul, Irene. Dan ketika tangan kanannya berniat mengambilnya, sebuah tangan mungil ternyata mendahuluinya.

"Ah, silahkan, Anda saja." Sahut Jongin sopan seraya menarik cepat tangannya dari buku itu sesaat setelah ia menyentuh tangan mungil tadi.

Tatapan Jongin terkunci sejenak pada sang pemilik tangan mungil ketika sosok itu menampilkan senyum malu-malunya. "Terima kasih,"

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkan sosok itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menyadari bahwa salah satu organ di dalam rongga dadanya sedang mengalami perubahan ritme. Dan sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika ia sadar bahwa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Adrenalinnya meningkat tiba-tiba berkat sentuhan singkatnya dengan tangan mungil tadi ditambah tatapan lembut kedua obsidian cantik itu.

Jongin pun akhirnya memilih buku kesehatan lain yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia suka untuk ia baca. Setidaknya, ia akan bisa dengan mudah menetralkan kembali degupan jantungnya ketika ia fokus pada satu hal diluar penyebab jantungnya tadi gugup. Tapi ketika pandangannya kembali beradu dengan sosok mungil pengambil buku kesayangannya itu, harapan Jongin musnah.

"Atas nama Jongin!" panggilan sang kasir membuyarkan lamunan sekilas di kepala Jongin.

"Terima kasih,"

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Jongin pun mengitari area yang ditata sedemikian rapi sehingga bisa menghasilkan proporsi nyaman untuk para pengunjung menghabiskan waktunya di _cafe_ ini sembari membaca buku dan menikmati hidangan ringan yang disuguhkan oleh _cafe _ini.

Dan entah ini adalah keberuntungan pemula atau bagaimana, Jongin menemukan hanya ada satu sofa kosong tersedia tepat di meja nomor tiga belas, dimana sofa sisanya di meja itu sudah diduduki dengan sangat nyaman oleh gadis pengambil buku kesayangannya dan ketika Jongin hampir memutuskan untuk pulang saja, gadis itu menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Jongin sebentar lalu memanggilnya.

"Anda bisa duduk disini jika Anda mau," sahutnya sopan dan menutup akhir kalimatnya dengan senyum singkat yang membombardir jantung Jongin.

"Tentu. Anda tidak keberatan?"

Dan diluar dugaan Jongin, gadis itu kembali tersenyum bahkan kali ini lebih lebar. Mungkin setelah ini Jongin harus menemui Jaebum dan memintanya memeriksa keadaan jantungnya apakah organ itu masih baik-baik saja setelah serangan beruntun pagi ini.

"Anggap saja balasan karena buku ini?" sahut gadis itu lagi. "Lagipula di luar sedang hujan deras dan kukira Anda tidak akan suka kehujanan,"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Aku singgah disini karena menghindari kiriman air hujan dari langit, jadi perkiraan Nona tepat sasaran."

Jongin akhirnya duduk di depan sosok mungil itu; mencari posisi ternyamannya untuk memandang sang gadis dan bukan membaca buku di tangannya. Ketika sadar bahwa kelakuannya ini terlihat bodoh dan kekanakan, Jongin pun menahan tawanya dan memilih meminum minunmannya tanpa ingat bahwa yang ia pesan adalah—

"AH!"

—_hot cappucino_.

Jongin mengutuk fokus otaknya yang kabur saat ini. Kenapa ia harus lupa bahwa pesanannya adalah _hot cappucino_? Kenapa juga ia harus memesan minuman panas ketika biasanya ia akan selalu memesan minuman dingin tak peduli apapun cuaca diluar sana?

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu. Jongin bersumpah tatapan khawatir gadis itu benar-benar membuat perutnya geli seketika.

"Y-ya, aku hanya lupa bahwa pesananku ini minuman panas." Sahut Jongin singkat kemudian berdiri dan memesan satu cup _ice cappucino_ di kasir lalu kembali lagi ke sofanya.

"Anda memesan lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Ia suka dengan sifat ingin tahu gadis ini. Sejenak ia tiba-tiba teringat Baekhyun yang juga sangat penuh keingintahuan. "Jika nanti minuman ini dingin, aku akan memesan es batu dan menuangkannya ke cangkir ini baru aku meminumnya." Jawab Jongin sambil kembali membuka bukunya dan mulai mencari bagian menarik untuk dibaca yang tidak juga ketemu hingga akhirnya perdebatan batin Jongin tentang apakah ia harus memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis ini atau tidak pun berhenti dan menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ia harus tahu siapa gadis ini jika ia tidak ingin jantungnya tiba-tiba ditemukan tidak berdetak esok hari.

"Kau—ah maksudku, Anda tinggal di sekitar sini?" Jongin sempat meralat pertanyaannya dan memilih tetap melanjutkan pertanyaan dengan kata sapa formal pada gadis ini.

Senyum gadis ini kembali tercetak di wajah cantiknya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Apakah kosa kataku terlalu formal?" tanyanya sopan. "Tidak, aku bukan asli Seoul. Tapi Nenekku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dekat sini." Jawabnya ramah.

Jongin menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tidak, tapi aku terbiasa dengan sapaan informal. Sapaan formal hanya kugunakan saat menangani pasien." Balas Jongin. "Nenekmu sedang sakit?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau... dokter?"

"Ya, aku bekerja di _Hyundai Hospital_, tidak jauh dari sini. Apa Nenekmu dirawat disana?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya jadi sangat antusias. "Benarkah? Ya, Nenekku dirawat disana. Seminggu yang lalu ia masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh," jelas gadis itu.

Ingatan Jongin seperti baru saja di_refresh_ saat mendengar penjelasan sang gadis. Seminggu yang lalu. Penyakit jantung. Jika ada pasien rawat inap dengan diagnosa jantung, ia pasti tahu siapa. Jangan-jangan ia kenal dengan Nenek gadis ini?

"_Vraiment?"_ ulang Jongin lagi memastikan._—Benarkah?_

"Ya, nama Nenekku adalah Kim Ah Young. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Dan Jongin pun sukses tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menawarkan Jongin selembar tisu dari _pouch_nya. "Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Jongin memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dengan tangannya lalu menerima uluran tisu dari gadis itu. "Nenekmu adalah pasien utamaku,"

Dan kini giliran gadis mungil itu yang terkejut. "K-kau D-Dokter Kim?"

Jongin mengangguk yakin sambil sesekali tertawa. "Kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak. Ia berusaha kembali mengingat bagaimana sekitar hampir dua belas jam lalu sejak ia tiba di Seoul dan bertemu Nenek serta saudara sepupunya, kupingnya sudah disuguhi cerita antusias dari saudara sepupunya tentang dokter yang merawat Nenek mereka. Bagaimana saudaranya itu menyukai tatanan rambut berantakan sang dokter, lalu senyumnya yang begitu manis hingga bagaimana tatapan lembut dokter dengan marga Kim itu bisa membuat jantung sepupunya berdegup berantakan. Dan pagi ini, ketika sensasi yang sama persis ia alami, dadanya menghangat. Tapi ketika ia tahu siapa sosok tampan di depannya ini, perang batin menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun _eonnie_ bercerita tentangmu,"

"Ah, dia memang suka bercerita, ya?" ulang Jongin. "Apa kalian menungguku untuk datang menjenguk Nenek Yura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Nenek bilang ia tidak mau pulang sampai dokter tampan yang merawatnya datang. Dan ternyata dia sedang ada disini, minum kopi." Gurau gadis itu sambil menahan tawa manisnya.

"Berteduh, Nona." Ralat Jongin cepat sekembalinya ia mengambil pesanannya di kasir. "Aku berencana datang kesana setelah makan siang karena aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Tapi kurasa, jika hujan berhenti sebelum makan siang, aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit sekaligus menengok Nenek."

Jongin bersyukur bahwa takdirnya hari ini cukup bagus. Dibalik kesialannya yang harus kehujanan, ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang membuat organ dalamnya bergejolak.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara aneh menginterupsi keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya gadis itu sembari menahan tawanya. Barusan perut Jongin dengan tidak elitnya berbunyi keras hingga gadis itu sempat kelepasan tertawa. Walau Jongin harus setengah hidup menahan malu, tapi jika balasannya adalah tawa berharga sang gadis, maka ia akan menerima dengan lapang hati.

"Aku belum makan sejak kemarin malam karena harus lembur di _Emergency Station_."

Dan Jongin lagi-lagi harus menenangkan jantungnya karena tindakan tiba-tiba gadis ini membuatnya luar biasa bahagia.

"Kau mau berbagi _sandwhich_ denganku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin merasakan bagaimana jantungnya masih hidup sampai detik ini walau sejak lima menit lalu ia berjalan beriringan dengan gadis cantik yang sampai detik ini ia belum ketahui namanya. Bukan ia tidak berusaha untuk tahu, tapi ia tidak berani. Tapi lagi-lagi akhirnya, ia kalah oleh nalurinya sendiri.

"Sejak kita berbicara di _cafe_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya sambil tetap menatap jalan di depannya dan menjaga agar tangan kanannya tidak _trembling_ karena gugup dan mengakibatkan payung yang ia bawa saat ini tiba-tiba jatuh.

"_Can I know your name?_" lanjut Jongin sambil menoleh menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sok manis.

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. Entah ini tawa yang keberapa, tapi Jongin tak pernah menghitungnya. Yang Jongin tahu, setiap kali gadis ini tertawa, ia merasakan jantungnya naik tempo dan perutnya terasa seperti penuh kupu-kupu.

"Aku terlalu asik mengobrol denganmu sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, ya?" ulang gadis itu.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Begitulah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut gadis itu pelan lalu ia pun berhenti tiba-tiba. "Ya, kenapa kau tetap berjalan!" teriaknya yang kemudian ditertawakan Jongin yang segera membalikkan badannya dan kembali berdiri di depan sang gadis mungil itu.

Sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, itu namaku, Dokter Kim."

Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Senang akhirnya bisa mengetahui namamu, Nona Kyungsoo. Jadi, apakah kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil menurunkan payungnya dan membiarkan hujan sedikit membasahi mereka.

"Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menemukan satu hal baru hari ini bahwa ternyata malaikat bisa begitu dekat dengan manusia dan ia juga bisa berteriak cukup nyaring.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan mantelku basah lagi, kan?"

Dan pukulan ringan hadir di lengan kanan Jongin diiringi tawa menyenangkan dari keduanya. "Jadi, Nona Kyungsoo mengambil _major_ musik di Boulder?"

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Ya, aku hanya menumpang lahir di Seoul. Selebihnya, aku warga Colorado."

Dalam perjalanan singkat mereka yang dimulai sekitar lima menit lalu dan percakapan panjang yang dimulai sekitar dua setengah jam lalu itu, masing-masing dari dua sosok yang berdiri berdekatan dengan tinggi berbeda ini mendapat banyak informasi baru. Dari jenjang pendidikan keduanya yang akhirnya terbongkar juga setelah Kyungsoo iseng menanyakan bagaimana bisa Jongin dengan usia yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu lebih dulu lulus dan mendapat gelar spesialis penyakit dalam. Lalu cerita tentang hobi mereka masing-masing. Dan bahkan tentang silsilah keluarga mereka.

Dalam perjalanan singkat itu juga, Jongin terkadang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke Kyungsoo. Menatap bagaimana wajah seorang malaikat dari dekat, dan tak jarang Kyungsoo memergoki Jongin sedang iseng-iseng menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyungsoo. Dalam tawa singkatnya, Kyungsoo diam-diam menghirup bebas _scent_ maskulin yang menguar kuat sejak tadi dari tubuh tegap milik Jongin. Gadis itu bahkan sempat berpikir apakah pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan bersamanya ini mandi dengan guyuran parfum? Karena demi seluruh koleksi parfum yang ia punya, _scent_ milik Jongin ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir mabuk.

Dan tiba-tiba keheningan menyenangkan yang menyelimuti keduanya harus terganggu dengan bunyi ponsel Jongin.

"_Yeoboseyo_,"

"_Ya manusia sok sibuk. Apa kau ini melupakan janjimu denganku, huh?"_

Jongin menatap arlojinya dan matanya membulat seketika. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku ada urusan mendadak sekarang. Aku ijin terlambat, ya?"

"_Terlambat karena sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis? Begitu maksud ijinmu?"_

Dan Jongin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area di sekitarnya sampai ia menemukan sosok bermantel biru sedang berdiri menatapnya dari arah _lobby_ rumah sakit tujuannya.

"Kau sudah disana?"

"_Jika kedua penglihatanmu masih sehat, berarti kau bisa melihatku berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh menunggumu_."

Jongin menahan tawanya dan menatap Kyungsoo sejenak yang seolah menanyainya siapakah orang yang sedang ia telfon. Dan dengan menyebutkan _hyung_ tanpa suara dari bibirnya, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk paham.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kita bertemu di _Chocoffee_. Kenapa kau malah berdiri disana?" dan Jongin pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika ia dan lawan bicaranya kini sudah saling berhadapan.

"Jadi ini alasanmu meminta ijin terlambat? Mengencani seorang gadis pagi-pagi begini?" tanya sosok itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Jongin dan malah menatap Kyungsoo yang tersipu malu.

"Kami tidak berkencan, demi Tuhan, _hyung_." Balas Jongin malas. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Aku harus mengantarnya bertemu Neneknya dulu baru aku bisa pulang bersamamu,"

Sosok itu mengangguk paham sambil sesekali menggoda keduanya dengan tatapan penuh canda dan senyum penuh arti. "Lelaki yang bertanggung jawab,"

"Neneknya adalah pasienku, _hyung_. Hari ini beliau pulang dan aku harus ada disana agar Neneknya mau pulang." Tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan seolah membenarkan kata-kata pemuda jangkung dengan kumis tipis itu.

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku pada kekasihmu?"

"_Hyung!_" pekik Jongin bosan. "Kyung, kenalkan, ini _hyung_ku."

"Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol _oppa _karena kau pasti lebih muda dariku, kan?"

Jongin menatap lelaki bermantel biru tua itu dengan malas.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Itu namanya," potong Jongin sebelum gadis itu mengenalkan siapa namanya. Seolah tidak rela jika gadis ini mengeluarkan suara merdunya di depan orang lain, Jongin berinisiatif mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Dokter Kim." Sapa salah seorang perawat pada Jongin ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jongin. Anggukan dari Jongin pun seolah jadi jawaban yang cukup bagi para karyawan rumah sakit atau siapapun yang menyapanya.

"Sepertinya adikku cukup terkenal ya disini?"

Lelah dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu bawel, Jongin pun meminta Chanyeol menunggunya di ruangannya. "Kau tunggu saja aku di ruanganku. Tidak perlu ikut ke atas. Pasienku itu punya jantung lemah, jika ia mendengarmu cerewet, sakitnya bisa kambuh." Jelas Jongin sambil memberikan kunci ruangannya pada Chanyeol yang kemudian mengangguk pasrah dan melambai pada Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol sambil kemudian berlari kecil menuju ruangan adiknya.

"Maafkan _hyung_ku, ya? Dia memang tidak bisa tenang barang satu hari saja." Maaf Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kemudian terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Tidak masalah, Jongin. Dia kakak kandungmu? Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

Jongin menekan tombol lift menuju ke atas dan membiarkan lift turun untuk menjemputnya.

"Dia sepupuku satu-satunya. Persis seperti kau dan Baekhyun. Dia baru pulang dari tugasnya di Arizona."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. "Jadi Chanyeol _oppa_ di Amerika juga?"

Jongin mengangguk bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift yang membuka jalan bagi Luhan untuk keluar. "Oh, hai, Dokter Kim."

Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian mengusak surai Luhan dan menjawab sapaannya. "Halo juga Nona Lu,"

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang entah dari mana, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memegang dada kirinya saat Jongin dan ia masuk ke lift dan Luhan keluar dengan tawa cantiknya.

"Dia sahabatku. Tapi dia masih berkutat dengan koassnya dan belum juga lulus hingga sekarang," jelas Jongin seolah ingin menepis segala sakit Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja hadir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali lalu menatap Jongin sekilas. "Pantas kau membalas sapaannya,"

Jongin menoleh dan memberi Kyungsoo tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sejak di _lobby_, banyak sekali pegawai dan perawat yang menyapamu, tapi kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tapi tadi, kau membalas sapaan gadis cantik itu bahkan memanggil namanya. Jadi aku menduga bahwa kau memang mengenalnya dengan baik," balas Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin tertawa sejenak. "Aku memang jarang membalas sapaan mereka ketika aku sedang terburu-buru. Biasanya tidak begitu, kok." Ralat Jongin. "Ah, sudah sampai. Ayo,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi dan mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju kamar Neneknya, dan ketika hampir sampai, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan wajah terkejutnya karena menemukan Jongin datang bersama adik sepupunya.

"Jongin? Kyungsoo? Bagaimana—"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, Baek. Kita temui Nenek dulu, ya?" potong Jongin yang kemudian memilih masuk untuk segera melihat pasiennya. "Siang, Nek." Sapanya sopan.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Sayang. Apa Luhan menyampaikan pesanku dengan baik?"

Jongin tersenyum separo. "Tentang Nenek yang tidak mau pulang jika aku tidak datang?"

Dan anggukan Nyonya Yura menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang tanpa menemuimu dulu? Sedangkan kau itu dokter yang merawatku sejak awal, Nak."

Jongin tertawa. "Maaf, Nek. Hari ini dan besok aku memang mengambil cuti karena ingin istirahat. Minggu depan aku bersama dokter dari bagian bedah akan melakukan operasi besar, jadi aku memilih untuk me_refresh_ isi kepalaku dulu."

"Begitu? Syukurlah. Nenek kira kau ini sakit, Nak."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku sehat, Nek. Ya sudah, sekarang Nenek sudah bertemu denganku, dan apa masih ada keluhan?"

Nyonya Yura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tadi Eunji dan Jaebum sudah datang memeriksaku. Katanya aku sudah sangat baik dan bisa pulang,"

"Ya, aku memang meminta Jaebum menggantikanku dua hari ini, Nek. Kalau begitu, ayo, kita turun." Ajak Jongin sambil kemudian mencari tas bawaan Nyonya Yura dan membawanya dengan sekali genggam.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membantu Nenek mereka turun dari ranjang dan memapahnya sampai ke lift.

"Kalian kenapa bisa datang bersamaan?"

Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan keduanya langsung saling pandang sebelum tertawa bersama.

"Kami bertemu di _cafe_. Dia sedang sarapan, aku sedang berteduh." Jelas Jongin sambil kembali melirik Kyungsoo diam-diam. Dari sudut ini, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya masih terasa kencang degupannya. Dan ia juga masih bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya menghangat sejak tadi.

Jika salah satu ungkapan di buku kesayangannya itu memang benar adanya, mungkin Jongin harus benar-benar waspada dengan satu kata sederhana pengontrol kerja seluruh organ tubuhnya itu yang mungkin saja saat ini sedang dalam perjalanannya mendekati Jongin.

Dan kini, Jongin mendapati separuh dadanya nyeri ketika akhirnya ia harus benar-benar berpisah dengan gadis menggemaskan yang baru ia temui pagi ini itu. Sopir pribadi Nyonya Yura sudah datang dan langsung membawa ketiga wanita cantik itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Beruntung tepat sebelum gadis penyebab jantungnya itu naik ke mobil, Jongin lagi-lagi berani nekat untuk meminta.

"_Can I get your number_?"

Dan setelahnya, Jongin menemukan jantungnya kembali tenang dengan dada yang masih menghangat. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menemui Jaebum untuk memeriksakan keadaan jantungnya. Atau mungkin ia memilih untuk dengan nekat menemui Kyungsoo di rumahnya seperti ide gila yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi nyatanya, Jongin memilih untuk terus tersenyum bahagia hingga Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari ruangannya pun dibuat heran karenanya.

"Kau sakit, ya?"

Jongin tertawa lepas sambil menatap ponselnya lembut. "Jika kata sederhana itu memang penyebab sakitku ini, maka aku mungkin memilih untuk tidak sembuh saja. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Irene benar."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lagi penuh tanya. "Apanya yang benar?"

Dan Jongin pun menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Bahwa satu kata sederhana bernama cinta, bisa membuat seluruh organ pentingmu bekerja diluar normal seketika."

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

Nyoh yang minta part Kaisoo/Jongin-Kyungsoo hahaha.

Tenang, Jongin tercipta khusus untuk Kyungsoo dan sebaliknya juga. _So I will never separate_ _them_, kecuali jalan skenario ceritanya memang harus begitu *dikeplak

_So, _udah pada liat MV Call Me Baby? _How's that_? _Is it cool enough_? Hahaha. _For me_, _that's typically SM's MV_ wakakak jadi aku tenang2 aja kecuali di bagian wajah2 kedua bias utamaku yang kadang terkampret itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Nah, saya menunggu mungkin ada MV lain yang dibuat. EXODUS mungkin? El Dorado? Hurt? Atau kalo bikin MV dari semua _track_nya juga alhamdulillah =))

_Write down your review on the box and I'll give you the next chapters in the next days!_

Sekian, Salam!

**KJ-27**


	3. Chapter 3: Paris, I'm in Love!

_**Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27** is back with new story!_

Halo, Jongsoo kembali dengan membawa sebuah cerita baru. Tentang sisi lain kehidupan Kaisoo, tentang bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta dan hilang kepercayaan, lalu kembali jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sama.

_Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (as always) inside the story._

_Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!_

* * *

Sudah hari keenam sejak Nyonya Yura keluar dari rumah sakit, artinya sudah lebih dari satu minggu Baekhyun ada di Seoul dan sudah enam hari juga Kyungsoo juga ada di Seoul. Dua cucu kesayangan Nyonya Yura itu adalah gadis-gadis yang belakangan sering menemani makan siang Jongin. Sebelumnya, setelah Nyonya Yura pulang, Jongin diundang makan malam oleh wanita paruh baya yang sangat kaya dan terpandang di Seoul itu. Karena tak mau dianggap sebagai adik durhaka, jadilah Jongin mengajak Chanyeol untuk ikut ke undangan makan malam itu. Harapannya malam itu hanya dua, Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara dan ia bisa punya waktu berdua cukup panjang dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi sayangnya, lain harapan lain pula yang jadi nyata. Chanyeol tetap jadi dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa diam dan berakhir dengan ceritanya tentang hampir seluruh masa kecil memalukan yang ia alami bersama Jongin yang membuat pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu lebih sering _face palm_ daripada tertawa. Dan sialnya, ia juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdua dengan Kyungsoo karena entah kenapa Baekhyun meminta Jongin dan Chanyeol menemaninya serta Kyungsoo untuk bersantai di ruang tamu. Jadilah ia hanya bisa curi-curi pandang sesekali ke Kyungsoo.

Walau ia sudah punya nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, tak satupun pesan mampu ia kirimkan. Alasannya sepele, ia takut pesannya akan mengganggu Kyungsoo atau ia takut bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengabaikan pesannya. Tapi hampir tiap jam saat masih di hari cutinya, Chanyeol menemukan Jongin seperti mayat hidup dengan ponsel di tempat tidurnya.

"_Terus saja berperang dengan pikiran bodohmu itu sampai Jupiter jadi sekecil Pluto. Kau itu pria, pakai insting masa bodohmu dan mulailah lebih dulu. Wanita itu manusia paling penuh pemikiran, makanya dia sering menangis. Cepat hubungi dia atau kau akan menemukan aku tiba-tiba melamarnya,"_

Itulah ancaman paling manjur dari Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa menggerakkan jari-jari Jongin untuk kemudian mengetik pesan singkat yang awalnya ia pikir tidak penting itu untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah respon balik yang cukup positif dari Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung mengganti predikat Chanyeol dari sepupu paling menyebalkan menjadi sepupu paling cerdas.

Sejak makan malam yang menyenangkan itu, ada jadwal baru yang Jongin tulis di kertas warna-warni yang tertempel di hampir seluruh dinding kamarnya, yakni _'Berkencan dengan Kyungsoo—KAPANPUN!'_.

Jongin memang sangat tergantung pada berpuluh-puluh lembar warna-warni itu. Bisa dibilang, seluruh agenda yang ia lakukan tiap harinya adalah apa-apa saja yang tertulis disana. Jika ada satu acara yang tidak tertulis disana, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan datang. Ingatan Jongin akan nama-nama latin yang merepotkan itu memang luar biasa, tapi itu juga berkat tulisan _unreadable_ miliknya yang berserakan di hampir seluruh bukunya. Ia harus terus menulis ulang apapun yang ia ingin hapalkan atau lakukan. Jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan menghapalnya dalam jangka lama. Atau singkatnya, Jongin akan melupakan sesuatu yang baru ia baca lima menit lalu jika ia tidak menuliskannya di kertas yang kemudian terus ia genggam dan sering ia baca.

Dan itu kenapa panggilan kecilnya adalah _Kai_. Itu pemberian Chanyeol, diambil dari hobinya yang suka menulis hal-hal _to do list_nya di _sticky_ _notes_. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin memanggilnya _Sticko_, tapi karena imajinasi Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah _stick_ pepero rasa coklat yang lezat, maka Chanyeol menggantinya menjadi lebih manusiawi dan agar tidak memperlihatkan seolah dia adalah kanibal. Bahkan jika ia berubah jadi seorang kanibal dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa, maka ia lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri dan memakan bangkainya daripada harus _mencicipi_ Jongin. Dan Chanyeol pernah mengutarakan isi kepalanya ini pada Jongin, tapi berakhir dengan pukulan yang tidak main-main dari adik sepupu kesayangannya itu di punggungnya dengan embel-embel teriakan, _'BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN ORGAN TUBUH! AKU TAKUT, HYUNG!'_. Dan sekarang Chanyeol mendapati adiknya itu sudah menjadi seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. _What a words_~

"Jadi hari ini ada agenda apalagi? Gadis cerewetmu itu mengajak makan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar tamu yang ada di apartemen Jongin. Chanyeol sengaja menanyai Jongin karena ini adalah hari keenam gadis mungil bermata bulat itu ada di Seoul. Artinya, adiknya hanya punya besok alias satu hari untuk bisa menemuinya karena Kyungsoo hanya ijin satu minggu. Dan jarak Seoul menuju Colorado, tidak sedekat jarak hatinya dengan hati kekasihnya, Dara.

"Kenapa selalu Baekhyun yang mengajak makan siang? Kenapa Kyungsoo lebih sering diam? Kenapa Baekhyun menyukaiku, _hyuuuuung_?"

Ya, Jongin tahu bahwa cucu tertua dari pasien utamanya itu memang menyukainya. Jongin tahu dari Baekhyun sendiri saat tiga hari lalu gadis itu menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jongin sejak awal mereka berkenalan tapi tetap tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Dan sialnya, saat Baekhyun sedang mengakui perasaannya, Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya. Dan Jongin pikir, itu adalah alasan Kyungsoo mendiamkannya belakangan ini. Walaupun Jongin sudah dengan jelas menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun dengan tawa hambar dan senyuman kosong serta ucapan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Baekhyun ini seorang teman baik, tapi entah kenapa sikap Kyungsoo terasa berbeda padanya.

"Aku tak bisa membantu, Jong. Bukan salahku jika adikku ternyata punya gen tampan sepertiku," balas Chanyeol sambil membawakan Jongin sebuah bir kalengan dan satu bungkus rokok kesayangannya. "Kau selalu punya mereka jika kau sedang stress,"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin memang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, tapi ia juga tahu tabiat adiknya yang akan selalu lari ke rokok dan minuman ketika ia punya banyak pikiran seperti saat ini. Karenanya, daripada harus melihat adiknya seperti mayat hidup, ia lebih senang melihat adiknya melampiaskan semua kesalnya dengan meracau sepuasnya ketika ia mabuk.

"Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka perokok,"

Chanyeol tersenyum separo dan melemparkan rokok satu bungkus itu ke kepala Jongin. "Persetan dengan ketidaksukaan Kyungsoo pada perokok. Dia adalah satu dari sekian penyebab isi kepalamu menumpuk dan berantakan. Aku lebih senang adikku mabuk tapi masalahnya selesai saat ia sudah sadar daripada hanya diam, memendam semuanya dan bersikap sok kuat padahal hancur perlahan-lahan."

Jongin menyengir dan melepas tawanya sekali. "Tapi aku sedang dalam tahap pemulihan dari rokok, jadi hentikan usahamu untung membuatku kembali merokok, _hyung_. Harusnya kau mendukungku!"

"Mendukungmu untuk semakin jatuh dengan beban di kepalamu? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Hitam. Kau perlu pelampiasan untuk bebanmu."

Sejak awal bertemu dua cucu Nyonya Yura, Chanyeol memang lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, walau terlihat lebih sering tak acuh, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo punya perhatian khusus pada adiknya. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang kadang sering menunjukkan hal-hal konyol untuk menarik perhatian Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan hanya perlu duduk tenang dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat atau bahkan wajah datar, dan sedetik kemudian ia akan mendapati pandangan penuh kekhawatiran dari Jongin. Jika belum terikat dalam sebuah hubungan perkekasihan dengan Dara, mungkin ia sendiri yang akan dengan semangat tinggi memperjuangkan agar Kyungsoo menyukainya. Tapi karena semua ini adalah jalan untuk Jongin, maka ia akan mengusahakan segalanya agar adiknya bisa kembali _hidup_.

"Tapi tidak dengan—_hyung_, Kyungsoo menelepon!" teriakan Jongin menguar dari dalam kamarnya bersamaan dengan bunyi ponselnya yang masih ia biarkan berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_,_"_

Jongin mendapati jantungnya seperti baru saja berdetak kembali ketika telinganya dimasuki suara merdu milik Kyungsoo.

"_E-ehm, a-apa kau sedang sibuk, Jongin?"_

Jongin seperti baru saja diiming-iming sebuah ember berdiameter lima puluh centi dengan tinggi enam puluh centi yang terisi penuh dengan ayam goreng lezat. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan terasa seperti surga baginya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada jadwal jaga hari ini. Lagipula, lusa Chanyeol _hyung_ pulang ke Arizona, dan aku harus punya stok makanan lagi karena yang sekarang sudah dihabiskan olehnya," jawab Jongin sambil melirik ke arah ruang tamu dimana kakak laki-laki tertuanya itu memang sedang asik melahap cemilan miliknya yang sudah mulai menipis karena hampir tiap jam, ia dan Chanyeol akan memakannya sambil menonton televisi. "Ada apa memangnya, Kyung?"

"_M-mau menemaniku ke Coffeecation?"_

Dan tentu tidak ada pilihan untuk menjawab tidak bagi Jongin jika itu adalah Kyungsoo. Maka dengan segala keyakinannya, Jongin pun menjawab...

"Dia masih ada jadwal menemaniku, Kyung. Bisakah—"

"_HYUNG! _KAU MENGACAU! PERGILAH!" Jongin mengumpat pada Chanyeol yang baru saja berteriak disampingnya berusaha agar lawan bicara Jongin di telepon mendengarnya. "Maaf, jangan dengarkan—"

"_A-apa kau sibuk? Kalau kau sibuk, a-aku tidak akan mengganggumu."_

Dan Jongin pun akhirnya meminta ijin satu menit untuk meng _hold_ sambungan telepon Kyungsoo hanya demi menghujani Chanyeol dengan pukulan tidak main-main di seluruh tubuhnya yang diakhiri dengan tendangan sekuat tenaga di pantat Chanyeol diiringi teriakannya. "JANGAN MENGACAUKAN HIDUPKU PARK CHANYEOL! ATAU ORGAN PENTINGMU AKAN BENAR-BENAR BERPINDAH KE PERUTKU!"

Dan tepat satu menit, Jongin kembali menyambungkan suaranya dengan Kyungsoo. "Hai. Tidak lama, kan? Kau masih disana?"

Jongin mendengar deheman Kyungsoo sekilas. _"Apa yang terjadi barusan, Jong?"_

"Hanya memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol _hyung_. Jadi apa tawaranmu masih berlaku? Jika ya, aku akan segera mengganti bajuku dan menghampiri rumah Nenek." Putus Jongin sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mulai memilih pakaian terbaiknya.

"_Tidak perlu. Kita bertemu langsung saja disana, bagaimana?"_

Jongin mengangguk paham walau ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan melihatnya. "Apa hanya kita atau ada Baekhyun? Jika dia datang, aku akan mengajak Chanyeol."

Bisa Jongin dengar sayup-sayup dari seberang sana, ada suara tawa menyedihkan yang terekam telinganya sebelum jawaban Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit tenang. _"Eonnie sedang bosan jalan-jalan. Katanya ingin menonton drama saja bersama Nenek."_

"Kalau begitu lima belas menit lagi aku akan ada disana. Di meja 13?" tanya Jongin memastikan sambil mengambil sebuah _turtleneck _hitam dari lemarinya Dan dengan sebuah _ya_ yang singkat, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Jongin akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan _outfit of the day_nya lagi dan memutuskan bahwa ia akan mengenakan _turtleneck_ saja dan celana kesayangannya serta mantel abu-abunya. Musim dingin yang masih mendera Seoul membuatnya harus sering-sering menjaga mantelnya agar tetap nyaman untuk dipakai.

"Kau jadi berkencan dengan Kyungsoo?" kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari celah pintu kamar Jongin yang baru saja dibukanya pelan-pelan. Dan bukannya jawaban yang pemuda itu dapat, melainkan lemparan baju.

"Ya!"

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggangguku ketika aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi kan kau tadi tidak bersama Kyungsoo,"

"TAPI KAN DIA MENELEPONKU, _HYUNG!_" Jongin terkadang berpikir untuk mengubah _major_nya menjadi spesialis saraf untuk bisa mencari cara mencerdaskan kakak laki-lakinya ini untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol memberikan tawa puasnya pada Jongin seraya melemparkan sebuah mantel abu-abu ke kasur Jongin. "Pakai mantelku, diluar sangat dingin." Pesannya.

"Aku kan sudah punya," balas Jongin singkat sambil memakai bajunya. "Eh... masih di _laundry_, ya?" dan ia baru ingat bahwa mantel abu-abunya memang masih ada di dalam _laundry_. Lalu akhirnya ia pun mengambil mantel pinjaman dari Chanyeol dan memakainya.

"Otak cerdasmu itu kadang membal jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, makanya, hati-hatilah membuat keputusan ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Jongin tidak tahu apa cemilan miliknya sudah membantu _hyung_nya untuk jadi lebih bijak atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas untuk kali ini, kata-kata Chanyeol perlu ia catat.

"Baiklah, akan kucatat di _sticky_ nanti. Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_. Jaga rumah baik-baik, kabari aku jika kau perlu apa-apa," pesan Jongin sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya. "Doakan aku," tutup Jongin sembari memeluk Chanyeol erat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _cafe _tujuannya, _Coffeecation._

Dan setibanya di tujuan, setelah melepas mantelnya, Jongin segera menuju kasir dan memesan minuman kesayangannya lalu berlari kecil menuju meja penuh kenangan baginya, meja tiga belas.

Sejak pertama kali duduk di sofa ini hingga detik ini, Jongin masih bisa selalu mengingat bagaimana pertemuan manisnya dengan Kyungsoo terjadi disini. Bagaimana hampir seluruh kata-kata di buku milik Irene itu terwujud langsung tanpa aling-aling di hidupnya. Dan bagaimana sebuah kata sederhana bernama cinta, benar-benar sudah membuat organ pentingnya bertindak diluar normal.

Jongin mungkin baru mengenal Kyungsoo untuk beberapa hari. Tapi ingatan di kepalanya yang beberapa hari ini membaik, akhirnya memberikan jawaban meyakinkan kenapa ia terus bisa merasakan nyaman yang luar biasa ketika menatap kedua mata meneduhkan milik Kyungsoo. Mengapa ia bisa merasa sudah sangat mengenal Kyungsoo padahal baru enam hari lalu mereka bertemu disini saat hujan menyapa Seoul di pagi hari. Dan setelah pulang dari _kencan_nya bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu, Jongin mengurung diri di kamar untuk memikirkan dengan serius semua _kesialan_ di hidupnya. Dan hasilnya, ia menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

_Kecelakaannya._

"Hai,"

Sebuah sapaan merdu yang Jongin rindukan akhirnya kembali mampir setelah sebelumnya ia sudah mendengarnya di telepon.

"Sudah pesan?" tanya Jongin lembut dan gadis cantik yang ia tunggu sejak tadi itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin akan datang bersamaan dengan pesananmu,"

Jongin mengangguk dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Ada apa, Kyung? Apa kau ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat murung sejak kemarin. Apa ini masalah—"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"—Ba—tunggu. Kau bilang apa barusan?" Jongin mengutuk sikap cerewetnya yang muncul di saat tidak tepat begini. Ia bisa kehilangan pengakuan _presticious_ dari Kyungsoo hanya karena ia tidak sabaran.

"Jongin, aku menyayangimu," lirih Kyungsoo sambil mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung sweater hitam dengan garis birunya itu.

Dan Jongin pun merasa seperti baru saja terlahir kembali dengan pengakuan singkat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyayanginya. Ya, berkali-kali Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo tadi memang tidak main-main sampai—

"Atas nama Jongin! Atas nama Kyungsoo!"

—panggilan _sialan_ ini harus menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar." Pamit Jongin yang dengan cepat kembali ke mejanya lagi dengan dua _cup_ minuman di tangannya. Satu _ice cappucino_ dan satu _ice latte_.

Setelah meletakkan kedua minuman itu di meja, Jongin mendekatkan sofanya ke meja dan mencondongkan badannya menuju Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam ujung sweaternya sendiri.

"Apa Chanyeol _hyung _mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jongin lagi memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "_Eonnie_,"

Dan dengan satu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin bisa menyambungkan seluruh benang putus yang ada di hidupnya itu.

"Jadi Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya? Dia tahu dari Chanyeol?"

Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang Jongin dapat dari Kyungsoo, dan ketika gadis cantik itu mendongak dengan wajah penuh air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun, Jongin segera mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat dan membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tenang?"

Jongin menunggu anggukan Kyungsoo dan ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia segera melepas pelan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi gembul itu lalu mengecup keduanya dengan lembut.

"Jongin _mianhaeyo_. A-aku..."

Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir Kyungsoo sebagai tanda agar gadis itu menghentikan bicaranya.

"Kesalahan ada di aku. Akulah penyebab ingatan tentangmu menghilang dari kepalaku. Aku sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan semua kenangan itu jadi abu-abu di kepalaku," tutur Jongin lembut sambil sesekali kembali mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku sendiri yang dengan bodohnya memaksa mengendarai motor _sial_ itu untuk menemuimu yang mana pada saat itu aku belum mahir menggunakannya. Jika aku menurunkan sedikit egoku dan meminta uang pada _hyung _untuk naik taksi, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu sebagai orang asing disini." Tambahnya sembari tetap menenangkan Kyungsoo di pelukannya lagi.

"Tapi, Jongin, enam bulan bukan waktu yang singkat." Cicit Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil tetap tidak menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari dadanya.

"Memang bukan. Tapi berkat hari itu, aku bisa duduk disini menyandang status sebagai seorang spesialis yang sedang memeluk gadis cantik dari masa lalunya yang sempat terlupakan karena kecelakaan _sialan_ itu," balas Jongin lagi. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, Kyung."

Tepat enam tahun lalu ketika Jongin masih menempuh pendidikan menengah atas tingkat pertamanya di Paris, Prancis, Jongin mengalami sebuah kecelakaan fatal yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Enam tahun lalu, Jongin bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan anak dari pembeli permen jualannya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya itu, Jongin jadi lebih giat menjual permen dengan berbagai rasa agar ia bisa menarik perhatian sang gadis dan syukur ia bisa menarik perhatian keluarganya. Tapi usaha Jongin tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil hingga suatu hari, ketika baru pulang dari berjualan, Jongin yang sedang berjalan kaki pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah gereja tua. Dari pelatarannya saja, Jongin bisa mendengar sayup-sayup merdu suara seorang gadis yang sedang menyanyi dengan indah. Dan ketika tangan usil Jongin membuka pintu gereja itu, kedua manik tajamnya bertemu pandang untuk kesekian kali dengan mata bulat itu. Tapi kali ini entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menari dengan indahnya seirama dengan nyanyian sang gadis. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu selesai bernyanyi, Jongin pun berhenti meliukkan tubuhnya macam _ballerino_. Dan tanpa ia duga, gerakan tubuhnya yang _accidental_ tadi mengundang harapannya untuk jadi nyata. Ia bisa mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang gadis dan juga keluarganya.

Sejak hari itu, hampir setiap hari selama satu bulan penuh di musim liburan itu, Jongin dan gadis cantik itu melakukan _show_ kecil di depan gereja. Jongin menari, dan gadis itu akan menyanyi sesuai dentuman piano dari ayahnya. Hal itu terus berlangsung dan menimbulkan gejolak lain di hati remaja milik Jongin. Sadar bahwa ia memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus untuk _partner_nya, Jongin memilih untuk menundanya hingga waktu yang tepat. Tapi hingga hari ke-dua puluh enam dimana gadis cantik itu ternyata harus pulang lebih awal dari jadwal karena Neneknya masuk rumah sakit pun, Jongin masih memendamnya. Sampai akhirnya ketika ia sedang didepan gereja menunggu gadis cantik itu datang, seorang Pendeta yang ia kenal menghampirinya dan memberinya kabar bahwa hari itu gadis cantiknya akan pergi dari Paris untuk mengunjungi Neneknya. Dan setelahnya, Jongin menemukan dirinya berada di atas sepeda motor milik sang Pendeta menuju bandara dimana ia belum sekalipun pernah mengendarai motor yang akhirnya membawanya pada kenyataan pahit bahwa kegugupannya saat mengendarai kendaraan roda dua bermesin itu menghantarkannya pada tabrakan beruntun yang kabarnya sampai menghilangkan nyawa seorang bayi dalam kandungan seorang ibu muda.

Di bandara, gadis cantik itu dengan gugup dan penuh harap menunggu kedatangan pemuda yang ia sukai. Tapi hingga panggilan terakhir dari maskapai, sosok yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang hingga akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk mencoba melupakan sosok itu. Sebaliknya, setelah kecelakaan yang tidak diharapkan itu, Jongin menemukan dirinya terbangun dalam keadaan penuh luka memar di bagian wajah, tangan dan kaki tepat enam bulan setelah kecelakaan terjadi. Bagian terburuknya adalah, ia kehilangan sebagian memorinya, dimana salah satunya adalah memori terbaik yang pernah Jongin miliki dalam hidupnya. Yakni bagian dimana pertama kali jantungnya memberi sinyal pada dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis cantik yang jadi rekan menarinya adalah seseorang yang punya arti khusus dalam hidupnya. Tapi karena ia tak bisa sekalipun mengingat semuanya, maka jadilah ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang kenangan indah di Paris tanpa pernah tahu siapa sosok yang sudah membuat kenangan indah itu bersamanya hingga enam tahun kemudian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ini Kai?"

"Karena aku ingat, bahwa aku hanya pernah merasakan jantungku berdetak begitu berbeda dari biasanya ketika aku bertemu dan bersama denganmu. Makanya ketika kita bertemu disini enam hari lalu dan aku merasakan hal yang sama, aku langsung mengingat sosok Kai. Dan ternyata, itu memang benar kau, Jongin." cerita Kyungsoo seraya kembali memeluk Jongin erat.

Ya, sejak kecil, Jongin memang selalu mempromosikan nama panggilannya sebagai Kai. Baru setelah kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus mangkir enam bulan dari kehidupan nyata itulah, nama panggilannya _kembali_ jadi Jongin.

"Rupanya punya _hyung_ seperti Chanyeol ada untungnya, ya?" canda Jongin.

Lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan berkat kerja kerasnya pula, Jongin bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat dan bekerja di _Hyundai Hospital_. Kedua orang tua Jongin dan juga Chanyeol meninggal dalam musibah kecelakaan mobil saat Jongin dua belas tahun di London. Setelahnya, ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol yang saat itu masih menempuh pendidikan seni di Paris. Jadilah ia menghabiskan masa remajanya sebagai seorang _Français_. Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk pindah menuju kampung halamannya di Arizona dan membawa Jongin juga bersamanya hingga ia menyelesaikan masa sekolah menengah atasnya dan membiarkan Jongin hidup mandiri di Seoul setelah adik kesayangannya itu memilih _University of Seoul_ sebagai tujuannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Kyung." Pinta Jongin dengan lirih. _"Saranghae_, _jeongmal neomu saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."_

Jongin lega akhirnya setelah enam tahun perasaan itu ia pendam jauh di dalam hatinya bersama ingatannya yang tak kunjung membaik sebelum Chanyeol membantunya itu bisa terucap juga untuk Kyungsoo. Ternyata seluruh perasaan nyamannya selama ini berarti sesuatu; kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo enam tahun lalu, sebelum semua ingatannya tentang Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja dari otaknya.

"Tapi adikku harus kembali ke Colorado, Jongin."

Dan momen romantis itu pun lagi-lagi harus terinterupsi oleh adanya duo berisik ini.

"Baek?"

"Ya! Kau melupakanku?"

Dan Jongin pun sukses menjatuhkan air matanya bersamaan dengan pelukan paling eratnya yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. _Jeongmal gomawo_ untuk semuanya. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu,"

Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu punya candaan untuk membuatnya tetap tertawa bahagia, kali ini larut dalam haru yang tercipta. Ia pun balas memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Jongin. Sepeninggal orang tuanya dan orang tua Jongin, ia adalah satu-satunya yang punya hak besar dan punya tanggungjawab besar atas Jongin. Karenanya ia selalu mati-matian bekerja agar cukup uang terkumpul demi adiknya, Jongin.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu. Jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau membiarkannya jatuh sendirian, Jongin. Karena aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya terpuruk sendirian," lirih Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, apa akhirnya kau dan Jongin sudah pacaran, Kyung?" dan pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol dengan sukses membuahkan cekikan main-main dari Jongin.

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan momennya, Bodoh!" pekiknya tertahan yang diikuti tawa lepas dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "_Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo_." Ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Dan dalam metode yang sama, Kyungsoo pun membalas.

"_I love you most, Kim Jongin_."

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin mendapati dirinya sedang kembali bersantai di sebuah toko buku yang sekaligus juga toko musik. Dengan hanya memakai sweater V-_neck_ warna abu-abu, dan celana kain warna biru gelap, Jongin sedikit banyak menghipnotis beberapa pengunjung toko ini dengan karisma dan wajah tampannya yang kini sudah benar-benar bebas dari kumis dan jambang. Tapi walau ia menghipnotis banyak pengunjung, nyatanya hanya satu dari sekian banyak pengunjung toko ini yang berhasil membuatnya terhipnotis. Dan itu adalah—

"Apalagi ini _owl_?" tanya Jongin cepat ketika sebuah _headset_ menutupi kedua telinganya tiba-tiba.

"Dengarkan saja, Bawel."

—Kyungsoo.

Jongin memilih menuruti perkataan gadis bermata bulat yang kini sudah menyandang status baru sebagai kekasihnya itu sejak enam bulan lalu. Hari ini, Jongin meluangkan jadwalnya untuk terbang ke Amerika dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Colorado hanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo, gadis yang selalu jadi poin utama fokus kepalanya.

Sayup-sayup di dalam kepalanya, terdengar alunan lagu dari _headset_ yang mengalir memasuki gendang telinganya. Dan Jongin mulai ikut bernyanyi walau dengan lirih.

_"I may seem strong, I may be smiling. But there are many times when I'm alone."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika telinganya mendengar Jongin menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaannya dari _boyband_ asal Korea yang sedang _famous_ itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut menyanyi bersama Jongin.

_"I may seem like I don't have any worries. But I have a lot to say,"_

Dan detik selanjutnya, dua sejoli penuh aura merah muda itu pun saling menoleh dan saling menatap dalam kedua obsidian lawan bicaranya sambil terus bernyanyi bersama.

_"The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you. I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked,"_

Jongin melepas _headset_nya dan mengusak surai coklat sebahu milik Kyungsoo lalu setelahnya ia pun menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan memberinya pelukan erat yang menenangkan.

Tiap detik yang terlewati bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin berusaha memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Karena kecelakaan yang ia alami enam tahun lalu, ia harus kehilangan ingatan berharganya tentang Kyungsoo. Dan sejak ia mulai bisa kembali mengingat semuanya, Jongin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah lagi menyianyiakan kesempatan apapun yang datang kepadanya yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Apalagi, ia pernah satu kali lepas fokus dari Kyungsoo barang lima menit dan tiba-tiba ia sudah menemukan Kyungsoo berbaring di rerumputan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kejadian yang terjadi sekitar tiga bulan lalu ketika Kyungsoo mengunjungi Jongin di Seoul ini membuatnya semakin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus selalu melindungi Kyungsoo dan tidak sedikitpun melepas fokusnya pada Kyungsoo.

"_You don't know how much I love you, do you?"_ bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil merangkulnya dan mengiringinya berjalan menuju kasir dengan sebuah keranjang belanja berisi beberapa CD Album EXODUS milik salah satu _boyband_ asal Seoul favorit Kyungsoo dan beberapa _sticky notes _baru untuk Jongin.

Ya, Jongin masih sangat bergantung dengan kertas tempel warna-warni itu. Bahkan sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo, tingkat kecintaannya pada _sticky notes_ pun bertambah. Karena kini di kamarnya, tak hanya susunan agenda harian yang tertulis dengan tulisan yang lebih bisa dibaca daripada tulisan miliknya, tapi juga tulisan-tulisan romansa seperti ungkapan _'I Love You, Kim Jongin!'_ lalu _'Fighting! I will always be with you!'_ dan berbagai ungkapan penuh sayang dari Kyungsoo untuk Jongin serta banyak juga pesan-pesan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin seperti agar lelaki kesayangannya itu tidak lupa makan, tidak melupakannya dan tidak berhenti mencintainya.

"_I do know it, _Kim Jongin." balas Kyungsoo seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Jongin sebelum ia membuka dompetnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari tangannya itu.

"_Careful_, _baby_." Ingat Jongin.

Dua sejoli ini kemudian segera keluar dari toko tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari sebuah _cafe_ untuk membantu mereka melepas rasa lapar mereka.

"Kesana saja, ya?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah restauran kecil berkonsep makanan Prancis.

"Ada yang merindukan Paris, hm?" tebak Jongin yang dihadiahi anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Mengulang kenangan masa lalu tidak salah, kan?"

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu segera menggamit lengan kekasihnya menuju restauran tersebut. Aroma _pastry_ yang menggoda langsung menyapa penciuman Jongin dan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah pemuda jangkung itu mendorong pintu masuk restauran itu. Ornamen-ornamen kecil bernuansa Paris terlihat bertengger di beberapa sudut restauran, dengan perpaduan warna putih, dan biru gelap serta beberapa coretan warna coklat gelap di sudut-sudut ruangan, restauran ini mulai mendapat perhatian Jongin.

"_Bonjour!_ _Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?"_—_Welcome! Can I help you, Sir?_

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat ia mendengar sapaan ala Prancis lagi. Sejak Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa lancar berbahasa Korea berkat kerja keras Chanyeol yang baru satu bulan lalu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Dara itu, Jongin jadi jarang menggunakan bahasa Napoleon Bonaparte lagi.

_"Puis-je commander quelque chose de délicieux ici?"—Can I order something delicious here?_

Sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo serta Jongin untuk duduk di meja yang tersedia dan seperti sudah ter_setting_, keduanya tanpa koordinasi pun segera duduk di meja nomor tiga belas; meja kenangan mereka.

"_Your menu, Sir."_ Sahut sang pelayan sambil menyodorkan dua buah buku menu pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"_We will call you again when our orders are decided_," ujar Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Jongin dan sang pelayan itu pun segera undur diri.

"Kau mau makan apa, Sayang?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sedikit bingung itu.

"Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasa masakan Prancis, Jongie."

Dan Jongin pun tak bisa menahan gelinya saat itu juga. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku kemari, hm?"

"Kukira hanya dekorasinya saja yang berbau Prancis, ternyata makanannya juga. Aku belum pernah datang kemari sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu."

Jongin mengangguk paham lalu segera melihat menu restauran ini sekali lagi dan berusaha memilih makanan yang kira-kira akan Kyungsoo sukai.

"Kau suka _beef_, kan? Kalau begitu pesan, _Boeuf Bourgignon _saja bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. "Apa saja deh, Jongie."

Dan kemudian, Jongin pun memanggil pelayan yang tadi memberikan menu padanya.

"_One Boeuf Bourgignon, one Coq Au Vin. And give me your best wine,"_ tutup Jongin. Senyuman penuh arti dari Jongin pada pelayan itu pun akhirnya jadi penutup sesi pesan memesan makanan ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini? Tentang cerita cinta kita lagi atau bagaimana?" goda Jongin sembari memasang celemek makannya di pahanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu menatap Jongin dengan tenang. Setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama Jongin sejak mereka mulai kembali menjalin hubungan dan dengan status yang lebih jelas, Kyungsoo ingin semua berlalu dengan baik-baik saja dan dengan indah-indah saja. Ia tidak ingin hal sekecil atau bahkan hal sebesar apapun menjadi alasan perpisahannya dengan Jongin. Ia ingin selamanya bisa berada di samping lelaki itu, ada di pelukannya ketika mereka sama-sama pertama kali membuka mata di pagi hari dan jadi yang terakhir bagi Jongin sebelum pemuda tampan itu menutup mata di malam hari.

Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi Jongin dan tidak ingin sekalipun berpisah darinya. Sempat kehilangan Jongin untuk beberapa waktu nampaknya membuat Kyungsoo semakin paham betapa besar arti kehadiran Jongin di sisinya. Bahkan dengan sebuah senyum tipis Jongin pun, Kyungsoo bisa memastikan harinya pasti berlalu dengan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana jika berkhayal tentang masa depan?" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. "Kenapa harus berkhayal? Bukankah sudah satu hal yang pasti bahwa aku akan melamarmu suatu hari nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan studimu dan kau siap untuk ku nikahi?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyimpan nyeri yang muncul di dadanya dan memilih menampilkan tawa terbaiknya di hadapan Jongin. Ia punya alasan khusus yang menurutnya sangat kuat kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengkhayalkan masa depannya bersama Jongin. Ia menyimpan rapat-rapat sebuah rahasia yang tak seorangpun ketahui dan itulah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin bisa menyusun masa depan khayalannya bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai di setiap detakan jantungnya, Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

Monggo yang minta momen Kaisoonya dibanyakin. Dua _scene_ Kaisoo doang ini. Backsoundnya pasti udah pada denger dan tahu dong, lagu barunya EXO hahaha.

Haha, _Chapter _selanjutnya mulai masuk masalah ya. Agak lamaan ya? Liburan datang jadi mau refreshing otak dulu.

Terima kasih yang sudah review. Yang belum dibalas, sabar ya? Kadang lupa bales =))

Gak banyak omong deh, mau ucapin ini aja: _Happy April Fool's Day_!

Sekian, Salam!

**KJ-27**


End file.
